Came With Revenge!
by Sekai Romantica Fujoshi
Summary: One beautiful day, the Matusuno sibling decided to head out for drinks with their good friend Chibita. After returning home, they decided that they had enough fun for the day. Osomatsu decided to alert his parents that they have return home but in doing so, he witness a scene he will have to live with for the rest of his life. Now the role in his life has changed drastically
1. Chapter 1

_**Title of chapter: Regrets, Regrets, Regrets**_

* * *

"Come at me again! I need more practice!"

"We just started. Of course I will attack more. It has literally been 5 minutes. Training isn't done within 2 hours. Damn shitty neets."

"I am not like my other brothers"

"Yes, you aren"t like your other brother. That is because they can more than you & practice more than you. By this age, you should be already an expert. But instead you are a beginner. Your younger brother are already on much higher ranking than you. You are suppose to be the eldest child but yet you are at the ranker of a younger child."

"I didn't come for a lecture. I came in for training but you aren't offering it to me at the moment to become stronger."

"Sometime i worry how will you protect you brother when they are in dying need. They will most likely save your butt when they need the most. I will have to tell your parents of this"

"No! ANYTHING BUT THEM! I DON'T WANT TO DISAPPOINT THEM ALREADY!"

"You already have. By being born."

And so begin every day of training for the Matsuno Family.

Typical right? For a royal family?

Well you would be correct. But this isn't normal family, per say. Then again what is normal?

Anyways! This family in particular isn't what you expect a royal family to be. I mean, Sextuplets! Who ever heard of Sextuplets being princes, let only kings! We are lucky, if you would put it into perspective. Thank god we aren't like the Kardashian. We don't have a tv show, sadly we don't have an butts to show off (said our mother. She is the Queen of this land)but most of all, we are all males! The only women in this family is our mother!

OH! I haven't properly introduce myself! My name is…..

"OI!, Osomatsu nii-san! What in the hell are you doing? We are in training!"

"Jyuushi, put the bat….down"

"HUSTLE HUSTLE! MUSCLE MUSCLE! HOMERUN!"

"Why are we even doing this?"

"The internet sucks here. I can't even send picture to my co-worker through snapchat!"

"Why are we doing this anyways?"

"Heh, now now my burazza! Do not overwhelm Osomatsu nii-san.

"Shut it, Shittymatsu."

As you may see, these are my brother. I am Prince Matsuno Osomatsu. The one in blue is Prince Matsuno Karamatsu, aka Shittymatsu. Green is Prince Matsuno Choromatsu. Purple is Prince Matsuno Ichimatsu. Yellow is Prince Matsuno Jyushimatsu & finally Pink is Prince Matsuno Todomatsu. Simple right? Try getting use to it everyday of your life

 _ ***side note/ author notes, yes, they have consumed my life. I have "souled my soul" to them. Eh, black butler reference! I"m sorry. I should be more "hopeful" Danganronpa reference! Ok, I will stop***_

….*cough* anyways. Sorry for such an interruption. Well, now that you have meet all 6 of us, it is time to bring on the story that you all have been waiting for. So let us begin!

Let start with when we all born!

"Oi, Nii-san! Then don't need to know that information!"

"Why not? They should know everything about us"

"NOT EVERYTHING!"

"Come on Fappymatsu, it is the least we can do"

"STOP CALLING ME FAPPYMASTU!"

So now that we can't tell you how we were born, we will just tell you our backstory.

It all began with us being raised into royalty. This Kingdom has been under the Matsuno Family name for generation. More than we could even count. With that being said, we fought through many wars to regain this land. We were attack, according to my mother, around 100-150 years back. The legend of the Matsuno Family have been told through every generation know. The inlander even know us as well! They heard the story & they tell it them their children, who tell their children, who tell their children & so on & so forth. It is amazing how word gets arounds sos quickly around here! It amazes me!

Any who! So now! On to the story. The writing style will change. Instead of a First person point of view/ breaking the 4th wall, it will change to a 3rd person point of view to describe this. We will see what will happen with breaking the 4th wall. Most likely it will happen. So yeah. Enjoy!

 _ **(Before we start the story, My name is Yannet. Not actually called that, I just prefer that name instead of my real name. So yeah. I will be narrating this story for now. Sorry Osomatsu. Continuing)**_

Long ago, in the kingdom of-

"Stop stop stop, you don't need to go far back. That is too much back. Can you like start/ bring it back to the current days. Like this year?"

Are you serious? Ugh, & I had a whole back story to write about for you shitty neets but ok then. Fuck everything I have written! OK, then. Well, i guess i won't continue the story. BYE BITCHES!

"YOU WON'T CONTINUE THE STORY JUST FOR THAT!? ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"

YES I'M SERIOUS! YOU KEEP INTERRUPTING ME & THE WHOLE BACK STORY WAS ALL READY!

"FINE! Continue with the back story"

No. You ruined it Fappymatsu. I'll do the current story.

*Cough* Now then. Since someone wanted to bring it back to the current day's, we will start when Fappymatsu got his name. It all started with-

"WHY START THERE!?"

OH MY FUCKING GOD FAPPYMATSU ENOUGH! LET ME WRITE THE DAMN STORY BEFORE I SMACK THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU!

"Wow….little too far. Bipolar one"

One more word from your shitty mouth & you will be a dead son of a bitch. I had enough of your shit for today. I would expect it from osomatsu but he being fairly quiet, unlike you. Now, shut your mouth. Don't speak unless spoken too.

Continuing on….

It was beautiful night that the 6 brother were out in town enjoying themselves after a restless month of non stop battles. They went straight to someone who grew up with them & were close with the Matsuno family. Chibita was his name. He is a well known chef for his famous dish that the Matsuno brother love to death. Oden. That is what they order every time they were free to go into town. Though they still have to pay full price (which they never do), Chibita enjoys the company of the Sextuplets, even when they would go a little too much on the alcohol & they are barely able to speak a sentence with-out slurring every words.

It was quite entertaining to Chibita because he watch the sibling grow up & becoming this now. He couldn't help but burst out in laughter in front of them.

The brothers all pop their heads to witness a sight that never occurs. Chibita laughter. They couldn't hold themselves either that they too burst out in laughter. Enjoying this moment will be imprinted in the Sextuplets memory for all eternity. Not because it was the night Chibita finally relaxed & bursted in laughter but for other reason that unbearable to witness.

This was the night. This was the night they would strike. They would attack.

This….was unavoidable.

.

.

.

.

The evening was becoming cold. Only one out of the 6 has brung a jacket for warmth. That person was Todomatsu. The youngest out of the 6. He was always the fashionable child. He knew what was in style & what wasn't. But most importantly, he was always able to grab the attention of other females. More than his other sibling, of course. He didn't give his coat to his sibling to share. Nope, he just took it for himself.

Now they are on their way home, luckily it isn't a far walk to their home. They all made it home safely. Dragging the 3rd son, Choromatsu by the arms. He is what everyone want to be.(not really) But his parents does have high hopes for him. Hoping he could surpass his other brother because he is of course, the beauty genius. He knows more than his other brothers but he is still very similiar to them. He acts crazy like them. Drinks like them. Think like them. The more you can think of things have in common, it is quite a lot. (I actually never really thought about it until now, this is why writing a story helps get more close to them)

Karamatsu his carrying Ichimatsu on his back.

Jyushimatsu is well….Jyushimatsu. Not much to it.

(Mmmm, I'm drinking Starbucks right now for the first time, & the fact that I am working while writing this too. Im working in my College. I got work study so they pay me. They also open up a cafe right next to the library so instead of walking down the street for Mcdonald for a Mango Pineapple smoothie or dunkin donuts for an ice coffee & some of the time, they mess up. I ask for a *this is exactly how i order it) Medium ice coffee, extra, french vanilla & caramel swirl. Sometime they add no caramel swirl, too little. They add sugar for some reason. They don't add enough french vanilla to make it light. It is too dark. I mean i don't blame them because i mess up on the order too. But it is just the sugar that bother me. I have to say now "no sugar" cause they do put sugar. But i add sugar if i feel like they will mess up. It will take sweet if they do it just right. But now i can just pick up a mango smoothie from starbuck. Sorry continuing on. I just want you guys to see my personal life. I want to start a Vlog with my best friend but who knows when that is going to happen.)

Now at the front door, they made their way inside the house & drop Choromatsu on the floor. (I almost wrote Churromatsu. Poor Churro!)

"MOM! DAD! WE ARE HOME!"

"..." no response.

They didn't take into consideration the no response. They assume they were asleep. They tried to walk up the stairs quietly but failed to succeed a simple task. As they walked up the stairs, Osomatsu told his younger brother to go to the room & get ready for bed.

"Karamatsu, help them get into their pajamas & in bed. I will tell mom & dad that we are home"

Karamatsu nodded.

Osomatsu walks to their parents room expecting them to be sound asleep, but what he witness was more than that. What he witness, he thought would never happened. He thought everything was alright. He thought everything was safe.

How could he have left this happen!? Why couldn't he been their to do his job?

"Why" he ask?

"Why not me!?" He screamed.

Just..why

 _ **OMG FUCKING GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE I AM DOING THIS AGAIN!? I AM MAKING A NEW STORY!~ Save me please. "WAKE ME UP INSIDE!"**_

 _ **Seriously. I am writing this story but i also made another story similar to this. Im probably just gonna do a few chapter on this but the main story is the one I am writing in my notebook. Like I said, i can write when I'm working. So when I'm free I just update to this instead of grabbing the notebook & writing in there. So, when I upload the story I have in my notebook, you will see the similarity in it. It is very similar. Anyway, Thanks for reading! I will create more i swear. Being in college makes it easier for me to go on the computer (without being moniter) & continue writing. Love all of you guys very much!**_

 _ **-Yannet Matsuno (lol i used to call myself Yannet Onodera or Rosalina Onodera as knows on facebook. But imma see if it sticks with this name. Tell me if it does!)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Holding Back.

Osomatsu legs has given out before he let out a scream which alerted his brother who was all getting ready to sleep.

Never did he thought that such an event would occur. He couldn't believe his eyes.

His parents.

Both on the floor, side by side.

In a pool of blood that engulf their bodies.

A knife which lays next to his father side.

A shotgun by his mother side.

The crime scene makes it looks like it was out of self defensive as if they got into an argument & one attack the other. But Osomatsu knew otherwise. He knew his parents would never argue. If they did, it would be resolved easily. With no weapons or screams.

"Why did it have to end like this!?" He screamed

"Why!? I wanted to show you how much i have improved to protect you both. Why did you let us go out today!?"

At this point, he is now punching the walls of his parents room, banging his head against the wall as well. He was covered in blood. By his blood, but also his parents.

*meanwhile in the brothers room*

"AH!"

"What was that?" Karamatsu ask worriedly. The shriek that they all heard was one they never heard before. Karamatsu was the first one out of the room. Followed by Choromatsu, Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu, & all ran down the hallways to find out where the shriek came from. They knew it was on their floor. Everyone searched every room to find out where it came from. The one to find the room, of course, was Karamatsu.

As he open the door, he see Osomatsu next to the wall, sitting down, Knees close to his chest and his head on his knees. He looks all around the room & notice a pool slowly making its way to his feet. Tracing where the pool was coming from landed him right next to his descent parents. Shock to what he has encounter, he stood frozen. His feet didn't move one inch. He thought his whole body was paralyzed.

Couldn't say one word at all.

His breathing has become un-audible. It almost seems like he had just stop breathing. His heart stopped beating. He was still as a statue. Maybe even like an angel. (Doctor Who reference! No? Ok I will stop)

Next to enter the room was Choromatsu. Of course being the cry baby of the family along with Todomatsu, He weeped more than ever. Then Ichimatsu enter the room and quickly left. Jyushimatsu face slowly began to change. From overly happy & joyful. It went to a sad & serious expression.

As for Todomatsu…..Well, he did what Choromatsu did. Cried. On the floor. Near his dead parents.

They all can't believe their eyes. What affects them more is that, who will run the kingdom now? None of them went through training to see who is suited for the throne. More importantly, who will be the queen next to them. They never dated. Never been intimate with a girl nor met anyone!

Osomatsu got up, fixed him, & broke the silence after Choromatsu & Todomatsu stopped crying.

"Karamatsu…...go get the police. Everyone else, go to the living room. I want you all to fix yourself properly." Osomatsu didn't look at any of his younger brother in the eyes. He had his eyes fixed to the floor.

"But Osomatsu Nii-san….What about you?" Jyushimatsu asked quietly.

"Just go. Don't mind me. Do what I told you to do." He replied back. Still not looking his sibling in the eyes.

With that said, they did follow their older brother instruction. Karamatsu went to get the police to investigate the crime while everyone else go downstairs to calm down. Osomatsu stood in the same room. Not moving. Not saying a single word. Just standing there.

"...I tried…...why did you have to leave us this big responsibility?...Why didn't you teach us what we had to do if this happens? Mom…..Dad….Please help us…" Osomatsu broke down again after finishing his sentence but instead of letting out a scream, he just cried silently.

"Please, don't leave us….Please"

Now the police has arrived at the Matsuno House to investigate the crime scene. It took some time to make their way to the home but they did.

Everyone was gathering downstairs to discuss the current issue that surround the room.

"Who will take your mother & father place?' One maid spoke up. That is the question no one wanted to answer nor stumble upon it. Osomatsu tried to put it behind him but just couldn't do so. Neither he, or his brother wanted to decide who is more suitable to take control & to rule the kingdom left behind. This is a mystery that will never be solved just by sitting silent in their living room. Someone has to take control. But who?

"We can't chose between us. Its unfair. We need to do what the American people do it…. We need to do a proper voting process. That is the only thing we can do. Let the people vote who they think is responsible enough to run this place. How about that? So it isn't between us & things will turn ugly if we chose just between ourself. Mom & Dad wouldn't want us to fight like that over who rules that place. I'm not one to talk but no-one is speaking upon this matter. We need to do this ASAP or things will take a turn for the worse." Choromatsu spoke up. The middle child was the one who took control of this situation.

"Heh…..You were always the one to put us into place Choro…...I'm proud of you" Osomatsu replied. He stood up to pat his young brother in the back.

"He is right. We need to do something about this situation." Osomatsu finally put his foot down to set ground rules.

Karamatsu finally spoke up. "But how do we do this? How do the people know who to chose who they think is right to rule?"

"Like what the American do when they elect their next ruler. They compete to get follower to chose them & then towards the end, they hold a poll & the follower of each one of us will choose us. Then they narrow the vote by how many people vote for you. After that it's leads to the top 3. Then who is #1 is elected and becomes the next ruler. It sounds simple, but from what I witness from watching it, it difficult.. I mean, look at what America have to deal with now. Their poor souls. They have the worst two candidates at the moment that want to run for next position in taking control of office. Now the problem is, who will be the queen. We NEETS having been on one single date. Well, except for Jyushimatsu, but other than that, we don't have any experience with girls." Choromatsu explained. The fact that he knew all of this kinda surprised everyone. Ever since he was little, he always knew the answer to everything but keeping up to date with things outside of Japan was a shock.

Jyushimatsu & Todomatsu finally spoke up. "But how will this make it to the public with this?"

"Simple. News press. Once we go to the News Reporters about this, they will start typing about this & post this on the web as well as in papers." Osomatsu said. He may look not intelligence but he does know a thing or 2 about all of this, he just never really never cared much for it. It was never in his interest.

"...I don't care for this. You guys can run all you want but I'm staying out of this. I am not good being responsible." Ichimatsu finally answered. Being the quite one of the bunch lately. He stood up & walked to the backyard before any of his brothers could respond.

"I'm not surprise he would say that. That is always him. He never really liked talking responsibility of things." Todomatsu replied.

"If he doesn't want to partake in this, then there is no forcing him to do so." Karamatsu said.

"Now, we are narrowed down to 5 candidates." Todomatsu answered.

"But master…...what if something bad happens during this? Please think this through. I don't believe this is the best option. What if the public choose one of you & your sibling will fight over it & something terrible will happens & I can't bare to see you all fight!" The second maid spoke. She has been with the sibling since they were born. She has seen them grow, play, fight, & do everything together. Now they are taking a risk that could jeopardy their relationship that they worked for.

"Don't worry! Nothing will happen to us, Helen. Everything will be fine." Jyushimatsu spoke.

The loudest of the bunch & the second youngest. He is normally hyperactive & can't control himself but at this time of moment, he manage to do so. It is like how he was when he was younger, before entering the 10th grade, to be exact. They all knew he wasn't alright. He always hide his emotion so his brother & family didn't have to worry for him. He did a pretty good job at it. But today he just couldn't do it. It seems unnatural to him. There was no point at trying to be happy to hide his emotion.

"So, it is settled then. I will speak with the press on this matter Tomorrow morning. Everyone is stressed out. Go to your rooms & try to get a good night sleep. It may seem impossible but i know you can do it." Choromatsu said.

"You too Choromatsu nii-san. You need it the most. Let all go. Good night. " Todomatsu replied.

With that being said, everyone decided to head off to sleep to rest the night away. The next few months will be the hardest on the brothers with no guidance of their parents. All they have is themselves, their maid & butlers, & the towns. Will they be able to manage such a big task on their shoulder while also carrying the weight of their family names on their back? They know they have to make their family proud of them.

*Omg you guys do not understand that this chapter took me so long in Google Docs. This took 4 damn pages! 4! I didn't intend to do that. It is also my lucky number. I have been working on this chapter since i uploaded the first one! That is too damn far. With my work, & school i wasn't able to go on the computer to type this all out & have it out ASAP. Idk how i manage to do so! Also, It Wednesday when i finish his. That means….YURI ON ICE! I love this freaking show! Me & my best friend talk all about it as well as drifter which is hella amazing. So for rambling, i just wish i can talk to you guys. Maybe on Wattpad but i barely use it. I dk how to talk to you all without making a chapter & talking towards the end! Anyone, thank you for supporting & reading this! Please support the OG show & everything! Love you all!*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Ready, Set, GO!

"Good Morning to all of the people in town. Today we have an incredible story coming from our one & only Prince Choromatsu Matsuno from the Matsuno Kingdom. It is such an honor to have a nobility such as yourself on our Radio Station." Talk Show host #1 spoke.

"I'm honor to be here. Yes, My brother and myself have important news to have the viewer intrigued. It is sad news to begin with." He explains.

"Sad news? What is the sad news?" Talk Show host #1 stated.

"Well, our parents has passed away recently. So it is up to my brother & myself to run the kingdom but none of us knows who is capable to carry such responsibility. Which is why we present an idea we have come to an agreement. We will be running to see which brother the town prefer to run the city. It will not be up to us but the town. We will also be needing a queen to accompany us with this. We can do this alone. Please support our situation & how you understand." Choromatsu weakly said.

"We are so sorry for you lost Prince Choromatsu & for your family. You heard it here folks. Go out there & support your Prince. As for being queen, how will that go? Do you have plans for it?

"At this moment of time, no. Maybe later on we might come up with a plan but we just wanted to get our situation heard."

"It sure has been heard, Your Highness. Thank you for coming for on our show & giving us your story"

"No No, I should be thanking you for having me here today. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have known where to tell this. Thank you very much" Choromatsu bowed a few time to so his gratitude to the Talk Show Host & Staff. With that said. He headed his way back home, but before arriving he passed by a village. All the villager greeted him with flowers, sweets, & treats to share with his siblings. He was giving many baskets to carry home, but he stopped by his favorite shop. The vegetable shop. There was a young female, in her early 20's guarding the stand. She was one of the owners of the shop along with her mother. Choromatsu waved at her & she waved back. They have been talking for the past 4 years.

"Good afternoon, Yuki. How is the store going?" He asked

"Ah, Choromatsu! Long time no see. The store is doing fine. How are you doing? " She asked. She was grateful to see her friend back in town.

"Could be better. Have you heard the news or the radio?"

"No, our radio died on us this morning. We don't know anything at this moment of what happens. All we know is that it might rain in a few days. Why? Did something happen? You look more….paler. Like a ghost caught your tongue? You ok?...You're sick aren't you!? Are you sick? Do you need medicine? Come in! Rest. " She insisted

"No no. I'm fine. Maybe just a little tired. Didn't sleep so well. Well, since you couldn't hear the news, I'll tell you. My parents passed away recently and no one knows who is going to take the thrown. So we are hosting a competition to see who, the people, vote for. "

"OMG! Your parents passed!? I'm so sorry to hear that! Come me give you a hug! You are going through a lot of stuff now. Put your stuff down in the back. Ill help. You can stay here for the night & rest all you want. I'll let mother know. Do you want anything to eat or drink?" She asked

"It's fine. Beside, I need to take care of my brothers." He kept insisted.

"Choromatsu. Im saying this cause i care for you & your wellbeing. You are not in the right mindset to take care of anyone. Not even yourself. Im offering to take care of you. Now, are you going to persisted on denying my request, or are you going to accept it. Its up to you. You don't have to stay the night but at least take a rest. " She looked at Choromatsu. He sees the concern in her eyes.

"Fine. I'll take your offer & take the rest. But in return, I want to eat your famous dish." He smiled at her

She smiled back & replied "Anything you want, your highness." She loved teasing him by replying with 'Your Highness'

"I told you to stop calling me that. " He said while blushing

"Sorry but it's just really cute seeing your blush when I call you that." She laughed & smiled

"IT-IT ISN'T CUTE!" Choromatsu blushed more red than the Target logo sign. Yuki laughed more at his reaction.

"Stop lying. Anyways I'll start making the food soon. Just give me a moment."

"...I'm not lying…" He quietly enter the home followed by He sat down on the couch and looked around the room. This is his 3rd time entering her home. He usually pass by her stand to pick up vegetable & talk.

"Choromatsu, Lay. Down. Do I have to use force to make you do so because I will."

"NO NO! No force. I'm lying down." He nervously laughed.

"If i come back in 5 minutes & you aren't lying down and resting, I will use force. Got it Mister?" She asked.

"...Yes Ma'am.." He put his head down. He checked to see if she left. Once he saw the coast is clear, he got up to go see the home. Of course it is still the same. Still more normal than his home but in a cute way. The home is organized. Nothing messy at all. It felt, refreshing to him to observe a home like that again. . He is use to his fancy way of life & being here calmed him down in a way. Now he is starting to become sleepy just by taking a look in the home. The smell of peppermint started to put him at ease. He walked back to the couch and laid down then ending up going to sleep.

"Hey Choromatsu. I'm mom is covering my shift. Are you sleeping now?" She walks in, wiping her hands on her apron. She looks up and notice that he fell asleep final. She let out a small giggle & a smile. "Take care of yourself first before you try to take of others. Stupid" Yuki let out a whisper. There was a soft blanket right next to him, she grabbed it & covered him so he wouldn't get cold.

She starts preparing the meal Choromatsu asked for. Chicken & cream soup. It was passed down by her grandma to her mother then to her. It was a simple recipe but it takes time to cook.

"Ok….so I have everything I need. Let's start. " While prepping the meal, she starts to remember the first time Choromatsu tried it .

*Flash back! QUEUE DOCTOR WHO OPENING. This is what happens when you are in too many freaking fandoms. Can we talk about yuri on ice though! Episode 7-10 , im like dead! I wish i can do a reaction but my computer is slow, i cant do it on campus because i would be screaming my heart out. RIP to my soul. I swear, i never thought i would be so attached to the characters & their story. This show knows how to play with my heart!*

" _Let's see here_ ….. _I have everything here. Now time to try this out. " Yuki stretches her bow & arrow to try to aim to the target._

" _Now sweetheart, The best way to aim almost perfect in my experience is by shutting either your left or right eye so you could have a precise idea on how much you need to adjust. Give it a try." Yuki father responded. He was a professional archer. Ever since he was young, he had a interest in it._

" _So….like this." As she take aim, she closed her left eye & shot. _

_20 points. Thats where the arrow landed. "Yes!" Yuki screamed out._

" _Beautiful! Now, do the opposite eye. See which side helps you take better aim" He responded. Even though his daughter won't become a pro archer, he stills wants her to have the skills he has for the future._

" _Ok…Close my right eye." Following her father instruction, she does. Take aim, and fired._

 _45 points._

" _There you go. Your left eyes gives you better aim. Keeping pract-"_

" _Yuki, Come help me with dinner!" Her mother yelled._

" _Coming! Sorry dad. Maybe this weekend we can practice more"_

" _That is ok sweety"_

 _Yuki ran inside her home to help prepare dinner._

" _Dear, can you chop up the onions for me. Small dices."_

" _Yes mom…..Where is the onions?" She asked_

" _I wasn't able to grab them, but they are in the front of the shop. I placed them in a plastic bag."_

 _Yuki went out in front of the shop to locate the onions but it wasn't there. She was a bit confused. "Maybe it is on the other side." she thought. As expected, it wasn't there either. Now she is searching all over the place to find it._

" _Are you looking for something?" A young gentleman asked._

 _Startled by the voice, she jumped and fell back._

 _The young gentleman laughed to her reaction. "Are you ok Ma'am? I didn't mean to startle you. My apology."_

 _Yuki shook her head and quickly got up. Wiping off any dust off her apron she replied. "No no it's fine. I should have notice you were there…...Wait, you wasn't there before….How did you- Never mind. How can I help you?" She smiled._

" _Well, I'm just looking for now but it seems you were looking for something? Anything I can do to help?" He asked._

" _Oh…..It's nothing. My mother is cooking dinner in the back & she asked me to get bag from the front but the bag isnt' here. I assume someone might have like stole it. Maybe a little kid. Imma just go buy more. " _

_He pulled out a bag. " Is this the bag you are talking about? "_

" _Does it have onions in it?" She asked quietly._

" _If I say yes, what will I get in return?" He asked._

" _...I'm not use to making offers like this so…...whatever you want, I guess?" Confused on what this gentleman is asking for, she looked around._

" _I'll give you the onions if I can try what your mother is making. Maybe I can make it for my brothers." He requested._

" _T-that's it? Nothing else?" She questioned._

 _The gentleman is more confused than she is. "Nothing else? What do you mean?"_

" _Normally someone who request something like in this situation would be like 'Give me something for free' or ' You will be my servant for the rest of your life' you know?" She replied_

" _No…...I don't. I didn't know that people do that " He tilts his head._

" _...Well…..you just wanted to try it right? Give me a moment. Would you like to come in? I'm Yuki. My mother & father own the shop." She gesture for the male to enter._

" _Thank you. Im Choromatsu. I'm kinda the middle child between my sibling. I have 5 other sibling to deal with at home."_

" _5!? My god, must be crazy in the house right? How many years are each of you apart?" Yuki asked_

" _Oh, not by years. By minutes. We are sextuplets."_

" _What!? No way! That is even more crazier!"_

" _Yeah. I'm surprised you don't know who I am. " He asked_

" _What do you mean? You are Choromatsu as you said. That is all i need to know."_

 _Surprised by the answer. He didn't question it anymore. For once someone didn't recognize him. It kinda felt good that she didn't notice him._

" _Mom! Dad! We have a guest here. He helped me find the onion. "_

" _Who is this guest!" Her father screamed from the back._

" _He said his name is Choromatsu. Ah, mom. Here is the onion. " She gave her mother the onion._

" _Choromatsu? You mean Prince Choromatsu from the Matsuno Family?" Her mom said stunned._

" _Huh?" Yuki is confused._

" _Yes I am Ma'am. Thank you for letting me into your home._

" _Honey! We have a prince in our home! Show respect!" Yuki mother screamed out._

 _The father comes into the home & showed his respect. "We are honor to have you in our home. Have a seat" He offer_

" _Thank you but I won't be here for long. I apologize for disturbing your home" Choromatsu bowed._

" _Nonsense my boy! You are no bother!"_

" _Wait, what is going on here? Is there something I'm missing? Prince Choromatsu? He is a prince?" Yuki stated_

" _Sweetie! You didn't know?" Her mother asked._

" _No, I don't listen to the radio like you two. "_

" _Well, now you know, show respect!" Her mother told her._

" _I already did outside when I meet him. Mom, he want-' She was interrupted by her mother._

" _Use proper manner! I'm so sorry Prince Choromatsu. Forgive my daughter manors" Her mother bowed profusely._

" _No worry Ma'am. It's quite alright. She doesn't have too. Say what you were going to say Yuki." He said._

" _Thank you Choromatsu. I was gonna say that he wants to try the soup you are making, Mom."_

" _The soup? It isn't even ready. You would need to wait for at least 30 minutes but I don't want to keep you waiting." Yuki mother answered_

" _Don't worry, I am in no rush Ma'am."_

" _I'll chop up the onions & then you just have to cook it. Shouldn't be too long. "_

 _Yuki goes to the kitchen & chops up the onions how her mother want it to be. Once that is done, she adds it into the pot & start to heat everything in the pot. _

_Choromatsu & Yuki father are having a conversation about archery since Choromatsu took a few lesson on it. _

" _Where are my manners? I'm Howard Edgear Tayoshiki . I am half American & half Germany. We recently moved here after the war in Germany. It was the best choice we had. "_

" _I see, well, I'm glad you & your family feels safe here. "_

" _Thank you very much for welcoming our family. We had such a warm welcoming moving into this neighborhood. Other Kingdoms wouldn't allow us in because of our background. I do not regret this decision."_

" _Well, I am pleased with your statement."_

" _Hey dad, Choromatsu. Dinner's almost ready. Take a seat" Yuki stated._

" _We are coming"_

 _ **I swear to god this was not meant to take like 10 years. I am so sorry for it! I completely forgot about it, tbh. I really didn't want to but i did with college. I will try my best to continue & get a new computer cause mines sucks! **_

_**I'm actually working on my Art History presentation but i can't find enough information about the Artwork.**_

 _ **On Google Drive, this chapter is apparently 7 Pages long! WHY!? Not only did I forget about this story, I am heavily addicted to…..You guessed it, Yuri on Ice. Am i proud of it? Yes.**_

 _ **Should i be studying instead of rewatching episode 10 all over again? Probably.\**_

 _ **Will i stop? No.**_

 _ **Ok, Now on to page 8! Imma just end it here. Thank you for waiting & reading! Seriously you guys are the best!**_

 _ **Love you all!**_


End file.
